


Incredibles: Enough!

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3has given me another quick idea.Incredibles: Sleepoverestablished that Kari now gets random underwear after the thong incident. She’s getting sick of it.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>  [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) has given me another quick idea.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  Incredibles: Sleepover  
>  _  
>  established that Kari now gets random underwear after the thong incident. She’s getting sick of it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Nothing quite like getting home from a long day of school.

Stepping inside, Kari hanged up her backpack on a coat hook and slipped off her shoes. “Mom, I’m home!” she called.

“Great timing, honey.” her mom said while entering the room from the kitchen. “I just made some cookies.

“EEE!” Kari gave a happy squeal at that. Fresh baked were always the best. “Thanks, mom!”

Her mom giggled at that. “You can have some just as soon as I check your underwear.”

Kai’s bright expression fell there, replaced with a shyer one. “Ughh, okayyy…” Undoing her jeans, Kari let them fall down to her ankles and stepped out of them, giving her mom a look at her smiley face covered yellow panties. 

Her mom gave a smile. “Okay dear. Cookies are on the counter.”

Leaving her pants behind, Kari rushed to kitchen, getting a playful slap on the butt from her mom as she did. “Eep! Mom!” Heather just giggled at that.

-

“Underwear inspection!” Heather McKeen called out to her daughter, who was about to go outside.

The girl’s shoulders slumped. “Moooom! I was just about to go out.” The stern expression that suddenly formed on her mom’ face, however, told her that she could go out in her underwear if it was that important.

Sighing, she dropped her pants to reveal baby blue pants with dark blue hearts.

-

Kari and Violet stepped into the McKeen household, sharing a laugh over something that happened at school. And of course, her mom saw this opportunity to burst in for a “Surprise Inspection! Pants off, sweetie.”

“But mom, Violet’s here!” Kari shouted, face going red. The raven-haired girl bit her lip to stifle her laughter, not wanting to get an inspection too like at the sleepover.

“And it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.” Heather countered. “Now hurry up if you don’t want a spanking.”

“Okay, okay…” Kari said in defeat before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans to reveal a pair of aqua panties with little fish designs on them. _I’ve really gotta do something about this. At this rate, she was starting to worry that her mom might pull these inspections when we’re out shopping!_

-

Later that day, after Violet had gone home, Kari decided to speak to her mom about the issue.

Still in just her blue/white shirt and ocean-themed panties, she approached her mother in the living room. “Mom, we need to talk.”

Pausing the movie on the TV, she asked, “What about, sweetie?”

 _Come on, Kari! Just SAY IT!_ Taking a deep breath, she said, “Mom, these underwear inspections are getting WAY too ridiculous. Can you stop with it already?”

“Well how else am I supposed to know that you’re dressing appropriately?” Heather asked.

Kari knew better than to continue trying to argue that the thong had never been hers. “Moooom, it’s been weeks. Think you can have some faith now.”

Her mom sighed. “Kari, go get your hairbrush.”

 _Oh no! Nonononono!_ “What?! Why?!”

Because I think it’s pretty obvious that you’re only trying to talk me down so you can get some more inappropriate underwear.” Heather said, incorrectly deducing her daughter’s intentions. “Why else would you bring this up now? And with an argument like that?”

“But-“

“Yes, but. Your butt. It clearly needs a lesson.” Heather said sternly. “Now hurry up if you want to keep your panties on for this spanking.” That certainly got the young teen moving.

Going up to her room and retrieving he hairbrush, Kari obediently came back down and laid herself down over her mother’s lap on the couch.

Taking the wooden implement from her daughter’s hand, Heather swiftly brought the back of it down onto the girl’s rump with a solid **SMACK!** “OWW!”

“Hmmm, something’s missing here.” Heather though, before widening her eyes as she realized and tapping her own skull. “Oh duh.” she said while getting a grip on the seat of Kari’s panties. “Silly me.”

She then gave the underwear a nice pull to expose Kari’s cheeks as the fabric was wedged between them. “Nyyghh!” Kari wiggled her butt a bit in discomfort.

“There we go.”

**SMACK, SMACK!**

“AHHOWWW!” **SMACK!** “NYYAHHHH!” The girl clutched at the couch cushions, face scrunching up. **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!** “OWIEEEE! Owie, owie, owieowieowie!” 

Over and over Heather brought the back of the brush down on her daughter’s butt, turning the girl’s cheeks a nice shade of red. Once the task was done, Heather set the brush down and lightly patted her daughter’s sore rear, making her whimper. “Aww, don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll get you an ice pack for that.”

Moving Kari off her lap, Heather went to do just that.

Waiting for her mother to return, Kari decided that the embarrassment of the underwear inspections would be bearable if only to avoid more of this.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763441735']=[] 


End file.
